


Say

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they like each other, but they just can't say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say

  
He has waited a day. He isn't sure why, but it probably has something to do with not making too big a fool of himself, or something pointless like that. As he walks down the street, he feels that he will make a fool of himself regardless. It's just what he does when he's around him. Not that anyone else even notices. But he does, and that's what matters.

The weather is still cold, but there is some life in the trees and bushes that he walked past. He spends a little too long admiring them, and upon noticing that he is procrastinating, shakes his head fiercely and continues walking. He knows exactly where he is going – it is a park that he has only been at on the odd occasion. It has been quite a walk from his house and his legs are tired, but he knows it is necessary. The insistent hammering of his heart against his chest tells him that much, at the very least.

He gives the park a despairing look when he finds it mostly empty. The school children are confined to their class rooms for three more hours at the very least, so he hadn't thought that it would be difficult to find him. An elderly couple sit by the pond, throwing bread crumbs at the ducks, while a young mother watches her children play on the swings. His shoulders sag, but just before he turns to go, he finds who he is looking for.

*

  
"Hey," a voice interrupts Ishida Uryuu from his reading, but he doesn't look up. "Hey. Uryuu. I'm talking to you, jerk."

"I'm aware of that," Uryuu replies in an indifferent tone, but looks up all the same. "What is it, Ichigo?"

He is sitting at his desk, in their classroom. It is the last day of school, for the rest of their lives. A short study break, and they are faced with their final exams. Ichigo waits for him to lower his book, and then unfolds his arms from across his chest, one immediately hiding in his pocket.

"Just wanted to say… good luck with the studying and stuff, yeah?"

"We're trying out for the same medical college, aren't we?" Uryuu asks, although he knows the answer. Ichigo looks at him for a moment before nodding.

Before he can stop himself, he looks up and blurts out; "I hope we make it in together."

Ichigo grins, not at the embarrassed look on Uryuu's face that he hardly notices, but at the very thought of being the only one out of their classmates to be able to keep up with Ishida Uryuu.

"You know we will. Can't get rid of me that easily."

"I know," Uryuu replies wearily, but then grins to show that he is joking. "I'm glad, Ichigo. But we'd better go home and return to our studying to make sure we actually make it in, don't you think?"

Nodding, Ichigo waits for Uryuu to pack his bag and they walk to the door together. Scratching his head, he looks around their homeroom one last time.

"I can't believe this is it."

"Anti-climactic, isn't it?"

"I can't believe I've been looking forward to this moment, all of my school life. I think I'll actually miss this place."

"Getting sentimental?" the corners of Uryuu's lips turn upwards, "You're a big softie, aren't you?"

Ichigo scowls and refuses to reply. They walk out of the school together; it is now empty, as the rest of their grade has already gone home after the big graduation assembly. The part ways at the corner of a street and Ichigo looks up.

"I'll see you after we ace our exams."

Uryuu grins at him, "Yeah. See you then. Good luck, Ichigo."

*

  
"Hey. Uryuu."

Ichigo slows down from his half-jog to a walk and finally stops at a tree trunk, looking up. Ishida Uryuu is seated rather comfortably on a thick branch, novel in hand. Blue eyes shift from the paper to the redhead standing below him.

Looking incredulously at the tree, which has no branches lower than the one Uryuu is on, Ichigo cocks his head to the side. "How the Hell did you get up there?"

"Hirenkyaku."

Three years ago, there would have been smug pride in the voice that pronounced the word. The kind of accomplishment and respect an ancient Quincy technique commanded from a devoted student. Now, the voice lacks the pride. Uryuu says it as though gathering energy beneath his feet is no more impressive than climbing the tree. And that is because it no longer is.

"Should've known," Ichigo smirks, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Reiraku?" Uryuu summons his own thread, to check that Ichigo isn't holding it. He actually looks impressed. "Fine. I'll admit that you've improved, then."

"Yeah," the redhead nods, looking as confident as ever. "What'd you expect?"

The next moment, Uryuu is standing on the grass at the base of the tree, having moved with Hirenkyaku. Ichigo is sitting on the tree trunk, having used Shunpo. They look at each other, and they both try not to laugh.

"Should have said something before acting. So typically rash of you." Uryuu says, folding his arms across his chest.

Ichigo is back on the grass and grins. "You too, Archer."

It is Ichigo's nickname for Uryuu, only said when they are alone. Not even Sado or Orihime have heard of it. Uryuu smiles and then raises an eyebrow.

"Well? What was so important that you had to track me down in the middle of the day?"

"Nothing," Ichigo replies, a little too suddenly. The confident look wavers, but he manages to keep a straight face and shrugs. "Just wanted to catch up with you after exams. How'd they go?"

"They went… well…" Uryuu says slowly and frowns. "Ichigo. We've never spoken about exams, for three years. What do you really want?"

"We've never had major, life-changing exams before, either," he replies defensively. Uryuu doesn't look convinced, and he sighs. "Are you still going to the formal on Friday night?"

The Quincy looks startled by the question. A glance at Ichigo tells him that his friend is being serious, and he nods. "I am. Why?"

"Just wanted to know," the redhead mumbles with a faint frown. "We're sitting at the same table, remember. Without you, I'm stuck with lots of girls, Keigo, Mizuiro, and… Chad. Who doesn't really talk."

"Fine, Ichigo," Uryuu says with an amused look, "I'll keep you company on Friday night. I'll even make a point of ensuring you don't have any of the punch, which I hear a few guys are planning on spiking."

They had started walking around the park without realising. Ichigo sighs and looks around, even though he knows there is no one else near them, before he speaks. "Things changed a lot in school over these years."

Uryuu knows exactly what Ichigo is referring to, and also sighs. "When I first spoke to you, I was too wrapped up in my beliefs of Shinigami being responsible for Sensei's death, and—"

"I know." Ichigo says it in no more than a whisper. He then grins. "I'm not a Shinigami anymore, though. Even if I didn't join those guys and their creepy organisation, I guess I'm a Vaizard."

Snorting quietly, the dark-haired boy shakes his head. "That makes you part Shinigami, part Hollow. If I was still as shallow as back then, it'd give me twice the reason to hate you."

Ichigo falls silent.

"Look. The point is, I'm not the shallow bastard I was back then. It's because of Orihime, and Chad, but…" Uryuu hesitates, "It's probably mostly because of you. Thank you."

Ichigo doesn't even try to hide his smile. "You don't need to thank me. You know that."

"I know." There is no doubt in Uryuu's voice. It is unnecessary for him to say that he is grateful all the same.

Ichigo reflects on the way their friendship developed since almost dying several times. Of how they started using each other's given name. He tries not to think of the change from the fifteen-year-old Ishida Uryuu who was skinny, extremely socially awkward, and was the kind of person someone's eyes could glance over and then immediately forget; into the eighteen-year-old Ishida Uryuu beside him, who has muscles earned from years of dedicated training and proper eating, who stands straight with his head up, as though challenging the rest of the world… and whose face Ichigo catches himself thinking of, even when they aren't together.

In this lapse of concentration, his hand brushes against Uryuu's. His hand immediately balls into a fist and he draws it closer, while Uryuu has no reaction and pretends not to notice his.

Uryuu waits a moment before asking his question, only so it doesn't imply anything he doesn't want to imply; "Did you ask anyone to be your date to the formal?"

Ichigo shakes his head. "You?"

He replies the same. Ichigo suddenly turns to him and they are both silent for a moment.

Ichigo then clears his throat. "Um. Yeah. Just wanted to know if you'd be there, that's all. I'll see you then?"

Uryuu hides his disappointment as Ichigo turns and leaves after he nods. And then he walks home, furious at himself for ever expecting anything more.

*

  
The function hall is bustling with excitement when Ichigo walks through the ornate double doors and looks around. There are girls he doesn't recognise, huddled in groups and giggling. He dodges them and walks to the tables, finding the one he is supposed to be at. He finds it empty, but looks at the place cards and sees his name. He sits, picking up the decorated cardboard and examining it. He checks the ones beside him. Uryuu's is on his left, Sado's is on his right. He is about to get up and check where everyone else is, when Tatsuki, Orihime – and other girls he has never cared to learn the names of – arrive in a group.

He does his best to smile, but feels certain that his expression clearly shows that he feels overwhelmed by half a table full of girls. He doesn't think he has ever been so glad to see Keigo and Mizuiro in his entire life. They join the table, eyeing the girls without very much subtlety. Ichigo starts talking to them, but finds that it is difficult to maintain conversation when his friends are so easily distracted.

His head turns immediately upon detecting Uryuu's reiatsu. A minute later, the Quincy walks through the crowd. Ichigo only completely realises how little Uryuu ever blended in with everyone else, when he notices just how well he is doing it now. He wears a plain black suit, but his navy tie with light blue crosses embroidered on it is very clearly self-made. Ichigo sees the Quincy Cross cuff links, and can't help but to grin.

He only realises that he has risen to his feet – which is the only thing around him that he notices at all – when the blue eyes meet his. He hopes he isn't blushing, and grins to hide it just in case.

"So you did come after all." He says it as though he hasn't lost sleep over the very thought of Ishida Uryuu not turning up to the formal.

"Of course I did," Uryuu replies, walking closer to the table while still holding Ichigo's gaze.

"Your seat's here," Ichigo points at the empty one beside him, and then realises that the only two empty seats at the table are on either side of him anyway, and they both sit.

"Uryuu! You look great in that suit! And that tie really suits you!" Orihime giggles from across the table, and it is only then that Ichigo realises that she had also complimented him on his suit and had smiled shyly, when she had first arrived. He suddenly feels possessive.

The rest of their grade had never noticed Uryuu very much. And they aren't now. But there are those whose gaze travels over him for a moment before forgetting his existence, and Ichigo finds himself wishing that no one could see Ishida Uryuu except for him.

Sado arrives, bringing him back to reality, and he realises how stupid he is being. He takes his seat beside Ichigo and begins to speak to him and Uryuu. They diplomatically avoid the subject of exams, and choose to reminisce of their time at school instead.

Which is when Ichigo realises two things. The first of which is how much he likes the sound of Uryuu's laugh, which is something he had only heard for the first time about a year ago. The second is how easy it would be to take hold of Uryuu's hand underneath the table – to wordlessly confess everything he had been struggling to put into words until this day.

He is thankfully distracted from this when their year advisor begins speaking into the microphone at the front of the hall. Two speeches and a slideshow later, most of the girls are moist-eyed and Ichigo no longer has anything that provides a good enough distraction from the one sitting beside him.

But then, dinner is served. Everyone begins eating and talking. He, Uryuu and Sado continue their conversation. Sado tells them of his plans to take International Studies, taking advantage of his mixed background to get a job either in the Japanese or Spanish department of international relations. Uryuu and Ichigo speak of joining the medical practice, fueling each other's enthusiasm on the subject.

A cake is cut, and is served with dessert, after which most people take to the dance floor as the large speakers at the corners of the room start blaring dance music. Surprisingly, one of the shy girls that had been friends with Tatsuki and Orihime asks Sado to dance. Keigo and Mizuiro wander off to find girls to dance with to heal their egos.

There is no one sitting at the table other than Ichigo, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Orihime. And Orihime speaks up.

"Umm… I-Ichigo? Would you dance with me?" she asks with a blush.

He blinks, staying silent for a moment before glancing at Uryuu.

"Sure. Tatsuki, you'll dance with Uryuu, right?"

"Ichigo, I don't dance," comes the shocked protest from the Quincy.

Ichigo gets to his feet and offers Uryuu a hand, as though he is the one asking for a dance. "I know, me neither. Let's go."

*

  
Orihime has confessed her feelings to Kurosaki Ichigo exactly three times before.

The first had been when he was unconscious, before she had gone to Hueco Mundo. The second time had been after they had returned, and she thought that he, she, or both of them were going to die from the wounds they had sustained. The third was when she was drunk. She had said her lengthy confession of love to what she thought was Ichigo's back. It turned out to be a tall lamp with an orange shade.

Ichigo hadn't heard or noticed any of these three times. But her feelings have remained constant. She thinks that she is good at keeping her feelings a secret. Tatsuki knows, of course, but that is only because she had told her, and because Tatsuki can read her like an open book.

She isn't aware that Sado knows, she doesn't think Keigo or Mizuiro, or anyone else knows. She certainly doesn't know that Ishida Uryuu requires all of his self-control to keep himself from viewing her as some kind of threat and disliking her.

Orihime, just like Ichigo and Uryuu, hasn't had very much sleep for the entire week leading up to the formal.

*

  
They've been dancing for fifteen minutes. Or perhaps shuffling would be a better word for it. Orihime is giggling and happy, and is dancing on her own. Ichigo stays only because he feels it would be rude to sit back down when she had asked him specifically to dance with her.

Tatsuki has long since abandoned Uryuu. He is standing on his own and looking extremely uncomfortable. Their eyes meet.

Ichigo is about to walk towards him when he feels a hand on his sleeve. It is Orihime's.

"What's wrong?" he asks absently, and only frowns when he notices that Orihime looks rather upset. He asks the question again, but this time he sounds like he actually cares.

"Kurosaki-kun," she says suddenly, surprised at how much more natural it feels to call him this as opposed to his given name. She takes a breath. "Ichigo. I was just thinking about how this is the last time that all of us are ever going to be together."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "We're graduating, not dying. We'll still be able to meet up, you know."

He personally thinks that it is a wise thing to say. But if Orihime's reaction is anything to go off, he has just said something unbelievably stupid. Because she is clinging to him and crying. He swears, and touches her shoulder, asking her not to cry. She only cries harder.

Ichigo decides that between his sisters' weird habits and Orihime's mood swings, he will never understand girls.

"I know it's stupid," she sobs against his shoulder, "But it hurts to think I'm not going to see you everyday. I've become so used to it. I took it for granted. I feel like I'm going to lose you. I don't ever want to let you go."

Ichigo goes numb for a moment, because he remembers feeling the same way three years ago, when he found Uryuu sitting alone in a park trying to hold back tears of frustration, telling him that his father was planning to take him and move away – probably overseas – so he wouldn't do anything stupid. It is a pain that he has managed to forget in favour of the relief when he had heard that Uryuu was staying, but he realises two things.

One, that Inoue Orihime feels for him what he feels for Ishida Uryuu.

Two, that he can no longer pretend he doesn't know what he feels for Ishida Uryuu.

His eyes catch Uryuu's from however many meters there are between them. For a moment, the dark-haired boy looks hurt. But the longer Ichigo holds his gaze, the more it becomes an understanding look. A look that tells him that Uryuu completely understands what is going on.

Ichigo comes up with a quick, somewhat desperate plan. He turns to Orihime.

"You look really upset, Orihime. Maybe you should sit down? Tatsuki's at the table, maybe you should talk to her?"

He forgets to breathe while he waits for Orihime's response. Feigning ignorance in this kind of situation is cowardly, and he knows it. But if Tatsuki kicking his ass is his punishment for getting out of hurting Orihime's feelings, he knows that he is getting off very easily.

She nods wordlessly, making her way to the table and politely declining Ichigo's offer to walk her there. He is relieved and turns back to find Uryuu standing still. There are a few others that have stopped dancing and are staring at him, and he realises that although it had taken him this long to work it out, most of his grade already knows of Orihime's feelings towards him. He glares in response to the curious faces and they slowly turn away and begin dancing again. He begins to walk.

"Archer," he whispers, turning his face so his mouth is as close to Uryuu's ear as it can be without arousing suspicion. His fingers wrap around the other boy's wrist. He can feel the edge of the Quincy cross cufflink against his hand, but he lets go less than a second later.

Uryuu makes no reaction, but Ichigo knows that he understands. So he continues walking, avoiding dancing classmates as he makes his way to the male toilets.

There is a crowd of girls near the female toilets, but the male ones are empty. He glances around to make sure anyway, and then stands in front of a sink, his back to the door. He turns on the cold water tap and wets his face, having to remind himself to breathe. He knows what comes next, and it isn't supposed to go like this – it is supposed to go like the plan he had come up with weeks, no, months ago. But it can't wait, and he knows it. It only makes the anxiety worse. Only makes his hands shake more. He asks himself what he will do if someone else walks in at the wrong time, and then sharply reminds himself that no, there won't be anyone else, because he needs privacy to do this, and whether he likes it or not, this is the most private place at the moment.

He turns the tap off and sighs, telling himself to calm down. His heart obediently slows down so he can no longer hear it pounding in his ears. And then it skips a beat when the door behind him opens, and he sees Ishida Uryuu in the mirror's reflection.

*

  
They have kissed on one occasion. It happened some time after Uryuu turned eighteen and they were both drunk, at a party at Sado's house.

By this particular hour of the night, everyone else had gone home or passed out. Neither of them were too drunk to be aware of what they were doing, but they had believed that the other would be too drunk to remember it. They were sitting together, sharing a bottle. Uryuu had insisted that it would be his last half-bottle for the night. Ichigo had agreed that it was most probably a good idea.

And then, when Uryuu had next passed the bottle to him, he had blurted it out too suddenly to cover it up; "God, yer fingers're beautiful."

"Archer's hands?" Uryuu suggested, and then laughed.

Ichigo laughed too, and then took the Archer's hands in his own, and kissed them. A quiet smack of lips against skin for each hand. Uryuu hummed in a way that said he approved.

"Like yer lips too," Ichigo murmured with a smirk.

Neither of them could remember what happened directly after, but the next thing they knew, Uryuu was on top of Ichigo as they kissed clumsily. They were both smiling like idiots, and when Uryuu opened his mouth to let Ichigo's tongue in, they rolled over so Ichigo was the one on top.

"Like yer ear – " Ichigo bit it, " – yer neck – " Ichigo kissed it, " – yer… this thing – " Ichigo's tongue ran over Uryuu's collar bone. "Mmm. Yum. Wanna eat you."

Uryuu was giggling. He pulled Ichigo closer and their lips and tongues met once again.

Neither of them had figured out why they hadn't woken up in each other's arms the next morning. They dismissed it for the fact that they might have managed to hold onto the little shred of logic that told them to fall unconscious in a manner so that their arm and legs weren't entwined. Or perhaps it had all just been a dream that felt far too good, and far too realistic.

They didn't speak of it afterwards. They assumed the other couldn't remember, and neither of them wanted to be the one claiming to have done something like what they had, when they didn't have evidence.

Later, they forgot about it. Except for when they spent a little too long staring at the other's lips, or wondered what it would be like if they kissed. And then the memories came back in full detail.

Uryuu would press his hand to his own lips, touch his ear, his neck, his collarbone. Ichigo would lick his lips repeatedly and make a low whine at the back of his throat, sounding something like a tortured dog.

*

He is staring at blue eyes behind frameless, rounded glasses. He remembers the old rectangular ones, that had been broken when fighting Hollows two years ago. He also remembers how delicate Ishida Uryuu looks without his glasses.

He clears his throat, the sound echoing in the tiled room. He wonders when he turned around, because he can't remember doing it.

"Archer." The word sounds extremely inappropriate for reasons he cannot put his finger on. He clears his throat again. "Uryuu."

There is a silence and he realises that he has not planned any further and is completely unprepared for what he wants to say. He is pleasantly surprised when Uryuu crosses the room in quick strides, and he finds that their lips are against each other.

He doesn't want to pull away. But a moment later, he does. He looks at Uryuu's lips first, and then at his eyes. "You knew."

"I knew, Ichigo. You're as painfully obvious as Orihime. To me, at least."

"You knew that too?" Ichigo asks, but he finds that he doesn't particularly care. He doesn't allow any time for a response before he pulls Uryuu in for another kiss.

The taste he remembers from the night they were both drunk is predominantly that of alcohol, but with a very subtle hint of sweetness that he decides must be the way Uryuu tastes. He can taste it now, much stronger than before. It is a taste he can see himself becoming addicted to, his hand comes around to hold the back of Uryuu's head as he kisses him harder.

They pull away, but continue holding onto each other. Ichigo grins, Uryuu tries not to blush.

"I…" Ichigo murmurs before he leans towards Uryuu's mouth again.

The hands on his shoulders stop him and Uryuu tilts his head back. He speaks with his breath on Ichigo's lips. "Say it. Don't leave it hanging like that."

"Say…" Ichigo knows what Uryuu means. He can feel his heart pounding in his ears again.

"Say it, Ichigo. You haven't said it for three – whole – years. Did you really think I was that stupid?"

The brown eyes widen in surprise, "You've known since—?"

"I've known since we were in Soul Society," Uryuu whispers. He finds it difficult to keep the frustration or desire out of his voice and kisses Ichigo hard to keep himself under check. He believes that he deserves it, at the very least.

Ichigo raises his eyebrows in surprise. He isn't even sure that he knew that he liked Ishida Uryuu back then. He can't remember. There are more important matters at hand. Like Uryuu's mouth, which is one simple movement forward away from him. He doesn't think that in the three years of the apparently-not-so-secret crush, he has ever wanted Uryuu as badly as he does now.

He reminds himself that they are in the toilets, in a function hall, and forces himself to stick to kisses, and kisses only. His arms circle around Uryuu's waist, and he moves his mouth so it is against Uryuu's ear, hesitating before he says it.

"I like you. Love you. I dunno. But it's something."

Uryuu seems pleased with that. He pulls Ichigo close enough to kiss, but instead of meeting the redhead's mouth with his, he whispers against the pair of lips; "Mm. I feel the same way. Whatever the word is for it, it feels good."

Ichigo grins, the words making him feel far too happy to bother hiding it. He understands why Uryuu had wanted to hear him say it, but the happiness is short-lived. His smile fades when he looks over at the door and sighs.

"We should go back. Before anyone tries to come in here, or people figure out we're both missing," he says, and with Tatsuki probably looking to kick his ass over whatever it was he did to Orihime, he finds the chances of it happening are rather high.

Uryuu gives him one more long kiss, still holding him as he pulls away and speaks. "Fine. You leave first, seeing you came in first. I'll return to the table after some time."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Ichigo whispers, "I don't think I'll be going to Keigo's after party. That's a hangover I'd rather not have to deal with… can we see each other?"

a coy smile spreads across Uryuu's lips, "Like a date?"

Ichigo blushes. He runs his fingers over Uryuu's cheek. "Yeah. You could say that. Just… give my reiraku a tug or something, when I can come over."

Nodding to show he understands, Uryuu straightens Ichigo's tie and jacket and runs a hand through the orange hair before he lets him go. He notes that he doesn't feel the constricting feeling in his chest whenever he watches Ichigo leave, and smiles to himself, knowing that it is the promise of meeting again under better circumstances keeping the feeling at bay.

*

  
There has been one and only one time that Tatsuki spoke to Ichigo about Orihime, and the feelings she has for him.

Unwilling to betray her best friend's trust, Tatsuki had been as vague as possible while talking to him. She had ended up telling him to make sure Orihime didn't get hurt. Upon realising that her words could be interpreted as concern over what had happened when Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo, she tried to reword her sentences until she noticed Ichigo was looking at her as though she was speaking an entirely different language, and gave up.

As she sits there, handing tissues to Orihime who is trying to dry her eyes and remove the make-up stains on her cheeks, she realises why she had failed to make Ichigo understand that time. And that is because Ichigo is a clueless idiot when it comes to emotions. He understands the need to protect, the need for reassurance and the need for company… but he does not understand the need for affection.

Tatsuki finds that she isn't quite angry at Ichigo. As protective as she is of Orihime, she knows that Ichigo would do anything to keep his friends from being hurt; that he must see Orihime being upset as a failure on his part, made only worse by the fact that it actually is his fault.

She looks up, to find that Ichigo is walking to the table. She watches the guilt spread across his face when he sees Orihime, and waits for him to look at her before giving him a small smile to tell him that she isn't angry.

"Orihime…" he begins in nothing more than a whisper. The seat beside her is empty and he sits down on it. If possible, he looks guiltier than before. He realises he can no longer play stupid, and avoids eye contact as he says, "Thank you… but… I'm sorry."

She nods, looking as though this is something she has already come to terms with. Ichigo feels a wave of relief wash over him, but it's not strong enough to erase the guilt. He considers placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder, but decides against it as he stands and sits in his own seat.

Uryuu joins them a minute or so later, sitting beside Ichigo and giving Orihime a concerned look.

"Are you—?"

"I'm okay, Uryuu. Thank you for your concern," she replies with a small smile. She then turns to Tatsuki. "Do you want to dance some more, Tatsuki-chan?"

The two girls leave and Ichigo sighs, leaning forward onto the table and hiding his face in a hand. Uryuu looks at him, barely able to resist the temptation to rub his back reassuringly.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I didn't feel the same way. Didn't mention you."

Uryuu nods. Under the table, Ichigo takes his hand in his own and holds in tightly. Making no visible reaction, Uryuu's fingers slowly close around Ichigo's hand, thumb stroking the warm skin beneath them. Ichigo turns to him and gives him a small smile. "Love you."

"Yeah," Uryuu smiles back, his hand tightening around Ichigo's. "Me too."

From the dance floor, Tatsuki momentarily glances at Ichigo to find him smiling at Uryuu. Raising her eyebrows, she looks at the Quincy to see a smile on his face too. Moving so that Orihime turns her back completely towards their table, she realises that she was wrong. That Ichigo does understand the need for affection. She feels happy, as she glances at Ichigo and Uryuu once more, that Ichigo – who she has viewed as a brother for most of her life – has someone who appreciates him for who he is. Even if that person isn't Orihime.

x


End file.
